Traveling Back in Time
by Lizzy13
Summary: Harry meets his parents!! and the mauraders!! yay! its a time travel fic, by the way...
1. The Green Stone

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter…J.K. Rowling does…it would be pretty cool though…**

**A/N: Hey!  This is my first story…hopefully it's not too horrible…and I know my summery and title suck…I'll change them once I think of something better…but this is a fic about Harry going back through time and meeting…his parents!!!!so yeah.i know my story's proably horrible and this chapters really short (so's the next one, sorry) but, I dunno, hopefully it will turn out ok…oh and I wasn't sure how to rate it exactly..its PG b/c theres going to be a little bit of cussing, but I'm not exactly sure how much..anywho, enjoy!!!**

***

            Harry Potter sat in the comfy green chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.  He sighed.  It had been a long day.  He had been in the library with Ron and Hermione, writing their first essay for Potions that year, which was turning out to be particularly nasty, when all of a sudden, his scar started to burn.  Harry had been waiting in that same chair for the past 12 minutes now.

            "'Lo Fawkes," said Harry quietly to the beautiful bird.  The phoenix seemed to be trying to comfort Harry by nuzzling his hand with his head.  It was working.  The fifteen-year-old boy's thoughts drifted to the past summer.  It had been one of the worst summers of his life.  Come to think of it, it _was the worst summer of his life._

            The ride home from the train station was a bit quieter than usual.  Not that this was a bad thing.  It was always good when the Dursleys were being quieter than normal.  But, as it turns out, Uncle Vernon was just waiting to get home—where there weren't quite so many wizards—to yell at Harry.  Apparently, Dumbledore had decided to let his relatives know about what had happened at the Third Task.  His uncle had been more than a little displeased at receiving an _owl from a __wizard.  He had been even less pleased after reading the letter, which had the 'audacity' to contained words such as __magic and __wand.  Uncle Vernon therefore decided that yelling at Harry for two hours would somewhat make up for this traumatizing experience.  The Dursleys had also decided that locking Harry in his bedroom—or rather, Dudley's second bedroom—was worth the threat of Sirius.  He was in there for two weeks, being let out to use the bathroom a few times a day.  His food was pushed through the flap on the door that had been installed the summer before second year.  After the two weeks were up, things more or less went back to normal, with the exception of Harry having more chores and less food (Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had given up the diet and hired their own customized tailor for Dudley.  Somehow, though, they still managed to give Harry even __less food than before…)._

            However, his so-called _family was the least of his worries.  Harry hated being out of touch with the Wizarding community and longed to know what was happening with Voldemort.  Not that Hermione, Ron, and even Sirius didn't try to up-date him as much as possible on what was going on.  Which was nothing, besides a few suspicious-looking characters disapparateing here and there.  Rather than relieving Harry's fears, however, it only made him all the more wary._

            Between doing all his chores and waiting for more information of Voldemort, Harry had lots of time to think.  And somehow his mind always wandered to the same subject.  Cedric.  'How could I be so stupid?' thought Harry.  'I should have known better than to let him take the cup with me!  I should have known it was a portkey!  I _at least could have tried to do __something when Wormtail killed him instead of just standing there like the coward I am!  It's all my fault!  All of it is my fault!  Cedric, Sirius, my mum and dad….'_

            Harry shook himself out of these thoughts.  He should think of something else; these thoughts were never very productive.  In a feeble attempt to get his mind on something else, Harry looked around the office for something else to focus on.  His eyes quickly landed on a small, emerald green stone that was resting on Dumbledore's desk.  It was only about the size of a gumball.  He couldn't help himself; he had to pick it up.  'It's the same color as my eyes.  Or rather my mum's eyes….'  He barely knew anything about either of his parents.  He did know a bit about his father, things that Sirius or Lupin or even some of his professors had mentioned.  It was strange.  He lived with his mother's sister and he knew even less about her than he did about his dad.  All he really knew about her was that her eyes matched this stone perfectly.  All of a sudden Harry would have done anything to see those eyes.  To know more about both his parents; to actually have had a conversation with them.  He would have done anything in the world to be with them right at that moment.

            Out of nowhere, the room started to spin.  Everything became blurry.  Harry closed his eyes and held onto his glasses.  Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped.  Harry heard a small squeak and then another voice say "What the bloody hell?!?"  Harry slowly opened his eyes.  He saw a girl with reddish hair and emerald eyes and a boy who looked exactly like him except for having gray eyes and no scar, standing in the middle of a corridor.  "Mom, Dad..?" Harry whispered.  Then everything went black.

***

**A/N: Hey! How was it?? I kind of sound paranoid don't I?  It's only b/c I am…:-) but humor me and review! Please!!Honestly, I don't care what you say but say something! I'm dieing to know how it is…um, the 2nd chap should be up in a few days..in the off chance that anyone cares..so til then, bye!!**

-Lizzy


	2. Talking with Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hi! I was planning on updating yesterday but I couldn't and stuff..actually, ff.net is still acting a bit funny for me….oh well. Um, hopefully this chapters ok and it will proably take a little bit longer this time for my next chapter to come out..sorry about that. Somehow, I have know idea how, besides the fact that I have the tendency to be an idiot, I forgot the disclaimer in chap 1 but its there now so its all good. This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful wonderful reviewers who I love to death! You all made my day honestly.  I was so excited to actually have reviews.  It was awesome.  So thanks to Phoenix353, sammy, the Queen of Fire and Ice, Sir/Lady Lupin, Ice, and  Atlanta-avalon1.1.  You all are the best.**

            James Potter was very confused.  He had been walking down the Charms corridor with his longtime girlfriend Lily Evans, when this boy just appeared out of nowhere.  'And the weirdest thing was that the boy looked _exactly like me!  With the exception of having green eyes and that cool-looking lightening-bolt scar on his forehead.  And then, the kid got this weird look on his face and called Lily and me Mom and Dad, I think…' James pondered as he sat down by the hospital bed the boy has lying in.  After his 'twin' had fainted, the two of them decided to take him to the hospital wing and bring Dumbledore.  _

They had just arrived and were explaining all this to Dumbledore, when suddenly they heard a noise coming from the bed. All three of them turned around.  The boy had apparently woken up, looking quite confused.  He looked up and stared at James with a look of horror on his face.  Then, he turned to Lily, wearing that same expression.  

"Well," Dumbledore started, "good of you to have joined us.  Now, would you please tell us who you are exactly?"

The look-a-like swallowed.  He looked awfully scared.  "I, uh...see, what, uh…"  James' 'twin' stumbled trying to explain.

The headmaster cleared his throat.  "Why don't you two wait outside for a moment?" he said turning towards James and Lily.

The two nodded and left.

"Now, do you think you could tell me who you are?" Dumbledore gently prodded.

"First," said the boy, "could you tell me what year it is, sir?"

If Dumbledore was startled, he didn't show it.  "The year is 1971."

The young boy paled and nodded.  "I thought it would something like that…" he said quietly to himself.  He seemed to be thinking.

Dumbledore cleared his throat once again.

"Oh, right," said the green-eyed boy, looking uncomfortable.  "Well, my name is Harry…Potter."

"And may I ask, Mr. Potter, how you got to the year 1971?"

Harry looked up, surprised.  "How did you know, sir?"

"Never you mind, Mr. Potter, never you mind," said the professor, waving his question aside.

"Well, sir, I was sitting in your office, waiting for you—"

"What year was it?" interrupted Dumbledore.

"Oh, 1995.  Anyways, I was sitting in your office, and I kind of picked up this green rock that was on your desk," Harry quickly looked at the headmaster to see if he minded Harry playing with his stuff.  Dumbledore nodded encouragingly.  "And then everything started spinning around and things got blurry and I was here."

"And what were you thinking about when you where holding the stone, Mr. Potter?"

"I was…I was thinking about my parents sir."

"I presume your parents are Lily Evans and James Potter, are they not?" questioned Dumbledore.

Harry hesitated before responding.  'It couldn't hurt anything to tell Dumbledore who my parents were, could it?  Besides, it's not like Dumbledore wouldn't figure it out.  It _is kind of a dead giveaway.'  "Yes, they are."_

"Well, Harry," began Professor Dumbledore, "until we figure out a way to get you back, you will be attending school here so as not to fall behind in your studies.  What year are you in?"

"I'm a fifth year, sir."

Dumbledore smiled.  "So are your parents.  What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor," Harry stated, proudly.

"Then that is where we will put you for now.  I'm sure you'll be excited to learn more about how your parents were when they were your age," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.  "I'm sure you are already aware that they are in Gryffindor as well."

Harry tried not to look surprised at this new bit of information as he nodded.  'It isn't really that surprising, is it?  Dad was a Marauder, after all.  He'd have to be brave.  And Mom, well, I was always pretty sure she wasn't in Slytherin….'

"I believe it would be best if we informed Lily and James on who you are, seeing as how they are already quite confused and making up stories will only make it more confusing.  I shall ask you to not reveal information about the future, seeing as how the affects could be disastrous."  Harry nodded in agreement.  He had been expecting as much.  "Well, then, I'll go and get Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans."  Dumbledore walked over to the door and let Lily and James back into the hospital wing.  "Come in and have a seat.  I believe this will require a lot of explaining."  

Lily and James came in and sat down in the chairs by Harry's bed, across from Dumbledore and looked at him expectantly.  

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans," Dumbledore began, "what I am about to tell you will come as quite a shock to you; however, I ask that you reframe from outburst."

Lily and James nodded.

"Harry here has…well, he's traveled here form the future.  His name is Harry Potter and he is your son."

Both looked utterly shocked before Lily fainted dead away.

***

**A/N: How was it? Ok, I'm working on that whole being paranoid thing..hehe..so I'm only going to ask how it was once and ask u to please review.thanks!!bye!**


End file.
